


Two Lost Souls Swimming in a Fish Bowl

by writteninweakness



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Lady A and Lady B are having trouble imitating Magda's fashion.





	Two Lost Souls Swimming in a Fish Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> Sofihatter and I discussed the impracticality of Magda's fish tank forever ago, and made jokes that essentially are this fic, but I didn't get around to putting it on paper for a while. Well, anyway, this is in part for her first day at her new job and also had to be done after the goldfish outfit nightmare quest. To see that idea in near full effect, I do have [this picture.](https://writteninweakness.tumblr.com/post/187538066965/and-since-i-did-get-it-and-was-silly-the-full)
> 
> Also, title is a lyric from Pink Floyd's "Wish You Were Here."

* * *

Splash. Sploosh.

Water trailed across the dance floor, and soon followed complaints and even a few screams as the wet surface mixed with someone’s heels and they went down hard. At the side of the chaos now unfolding on across the ballroom stood two ladies already soaking wet and very annoyed.

“I don’t understand it,” Lady A said to Lady B. “When Magda Ellenstein wears this, she can move around with ease. She dances beautifully no matter what the music is, but all I seem to do is splash water everywhere.”

“I know, sister. I’m freezing, and half my water is on the floor. Plus… is this a fish?”

Lady A shuddered. “Get that thing away from me.”

Lady B threw it, and it landed in the champagne flutes being carried by Biggus, who let out a shriek and sent his tray flying into the air.

The two ladies in fish tanks backed further away from the dancers, hobbling their way out to the balcony, where Magda Ellenstein seemed to have just finished a private dance with a certain nobleman. He bowed to her, thanking her for the dance, and the two women glared at her again.

Spilling more water, they cornered her after he left. “How do you do it? The water in your fish tank never gets lower. It’s like you don’t move at all, but we’ve seen you dancing in the fish tank, so you are moving. How do you do it?”

Magda looked from one half-empty fish tank to the other. “It’s called ‘magic.’”

The two noblewomen exchanged a look. They were conspicuously absent from the next few balls. Meanwhile, Magda showed up in an outfit that made her look like a goldfish.

“I begin to suspect your alignment is chaotic evil, my dear,” her companion said, to which she laughed and shook her head.

“Chaotic _good, _my love,” she insisted, and it was his turn to laugh.


End file.
